


Nate's Shocking Present

by bud16



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Floor Sex, Home Alone, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Call, Reading Comic Books, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Watching T.V., present, watching sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Nate Adams is minding his business when out of nowhere 2 boy's appear as they told him that they're presents from Eddie Archer





	Nate's Shocking Present

Nate’s Shocking Present

Nate Adams would be home alone reading some comic books in his bedroom when he heard the doorbell rang as he decided to go see who it is. Once Nate opens the door, he was surprise to see 2 hot sexy boys standing in front of his house.

Takato: Excuse me, but by any chance is your name Nate Adams.

Nate: That’s me.

Tai: We traveled a long way to meet you, Nate.

Nate: What for?

Tai: Well a boy name Eddie Archer asks us to come & see you.

Nate: Please come in & let me make a phone call.

Tai & Takato: Thank you very much.

As Tai & Takato enter Nate’s home, Nate quickly calls his best friend, Eddie to see why 2 random hot boys appear in front of his house.

Eddie: Hello.

Nate: EDDIE ARCHER!!!!

Eddie: Did you like my surprise, Nate?

Nate: What do you mean surprise?

Eddie: You’ve been looking lonely, so I decided to send you 2 hot sexy young boys to cheer you up.

Nate: That’s awful nice of you, Eddie, but you’ll have to tell them that I’m not interested.

Eddie: They’ll do anything that you want them to do.

Nate: Whatever I want. Okay. I’ll accept your present, but don’t ever do anything like that ever again without telling me first. Got it?

Eddie: I hear you loud & clear. Enjoy your present.

Nate hung up the phone as he approaches Tai & Takato.

Nate: Okay. I decided that you two can stay here.

Tai & Takato: Thank you very much, Nate Adams.

Nate: You’re welcome. Eddie also told me that you two will do whatever I want. Is that true?

Tai: It sure is.

Takato: We’ll do whatever you want us to do.

Nate: If that’s the case then let’s all head upstairs to my bedroom just in case my parents come home.

Tai & Takato nod their heads as they all head upstairs towards Nate’s bedroom. Once they all enter Nate’s bedroom, Nate quickly close the door behind him as he then locks it to prevent anyone from entering.

Nate: If you two are up to it, I would like for you two to have sex right now in front of me.

Tai: Whatever you say.

Takato: As you wish, Nate.

Nate would sit down in his chair as Tai & Takato starts removing all of their clothes & tossing them onto Nate’s bedroom floor as Nate gasp & couldn’t believe how hot Tai & Takato look once they were completely naked in Nate’s bedroom. Nate whimpers as he felt his penis getting bigger while it’s inside his pants. Tai & Takato would hug each other as they both press their hands against each other’s butts & start making out right in front of Nate. Tai & Takato start deeply tongue kissing each other as Nate saw saliva dripping from their mouths as Tai drops down to his knees as he was face to face with Takato’s penis. Tai took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around Takato’s penis. Takato let out a gasp as he felt his penis being devoured by Tai’s warm soft lips. Tai would firmly wrap his lips around Takato’s penis as he slowly starts bobbing his head back & forth while deeply sucking away at it. Takato is moaning on the top of his lungs as he’s enjoying feeling Tai’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis as Nate continues to watch.

Nate: Okay, guys. I’ve seen enough, but you guys can continue having sex with each other plus you can use my bed if you want. I’ll be downstairs watching TV. If you need anything please let me know.

Tai & Takato would give Nate a big thumb up as Nate unlock his bedroom door as he closes it behind him & heads back downstairs to watch more TV. Tai continues to suck away at Takato’s penis when Takato let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai tasted Takato’s pre-cum as he continues to suck more & more Takato’s penis into his mouth. Takato whimper’s as he tries to endure the enjoyable pleasure of having his penis suck by Tai, but moans on the top of his lungs as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai felt the flow of Takato’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallow all of it. Once Takato was done, Tai slowly removes his lips off of Takato’s penis.

Takato: Did you enjoy my boy milk, Tai?

Tai: It was delicious.

Takato: I hope you like it from the other end. Are you ready?

Tai: Give it to me, Takato.

Tai & Takato quickly got into position as Tai is laying flat on his back on Nate’s bedroom floor while Takato is on top of Tai’s body. Takato would positions his penis right at Tai’s anus as Tai let out a gasp. Takato then slowly press his lips against Tai’s as Takato starts thrusting himself forward into Tai. Tai gasp into Takato’s mouth as he felt his anus being ripped open then let out a bigger gasp into Takato’s mouth as he felt Takato’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now inside of Tai. Tai quickly wrap himself around Takato’s body as Takato continues to thrust his penis inside of Tai. Tai & Takato continue tongue kissing each other as Takato continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Tai when Takato let out a gasp into Tai’s mouth as he release his pre-cum inside of Tai. Tai whimper into Takato’s mouth as he felt Takato’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus sealed its entrance with Takato’s penis still inside. Takato gasp into Tai’s mouth as he felt Tai’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Tai. Tai & Takato as deeply moaning & tongue kissing each other when Takato moans on the top of his lungs inside of Tai’s mouth as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai. Tai whimper into Takato’s mouth as he felt the flow of Takato’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moaned into Takato’s mouth as he squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Takato’s body. Once they were done, Takato would remove his lips off of Tai then slowly lift his body up off of Tai’s body as he then slowly remove his penis out of Tai’s anus. Tai gasp as he no longer felt Takato’s penis inside his body, but moans as he felt the flow of Takato’s boy milk leaking out of his anus as it oozes right onto Nate’s bedroom floor.

Takato: How was it, Tai?

Tai: It felt amazing. Thank you, Takato. I think you deserve a special treat. You want it?

Takato: Yes please!

Tai: Alright.

Tai would slowly stand up as he sat down in Nate’s chair.

Tai: Come over & get it.

Takato was on his hands & knees as he crawls his way over to Tai. Takato smile as he saw Tai’s penis. Takato took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around Tai’s penis. Tai gasp as he felt his penis being devoured by Takato’s warm soft lips. Takato would then firmly wrap his lips around Tai’s penis as he slowly starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking away at it. Tai is letting out enjoyable moans as he loves the feeling of Takato’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Takato would suck more & more when Tai let out a gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Takato’s mouth. Takato tasted Tai’s pre-cum as he sucks even more of Tai’s penis. Tai is now gasping as he continues to feel his penis being suck more & more into Takato’s mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Takato’s mouth. Takato felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk entering his body as he quickly swallow all of it. Once Tai was done, Takato slowly removes his lips off of Tai’s penis.

Takato: Thank you that delicious treat, Tai.

Tai: You’re welcome. I hope your body can handle me pounding you. Are you ready to be pounded, Takato?

Takato: I sure am.

Tai got off of Nate’s chair as Takato quickly got into position as he lay flat on his back on Nate’s floor as he sticks his legs up into the air as he’s showing Tai his anus. Tai felt his face turning red as he saw Takato’s anus. Tai slowly got closer to Takato as he quickly positions his penis right at Takato’s anus. Takato gasp as he felt the head of Tai’s penis touching his anus. Tai then grabs a hold of Takato’s ankles as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward. Takato whimper as he felt Tai’s penis ripping right through his anus as he then let out a loud gasp as he felt Tai’s penis slowly sliding right on through as Tai’s penis is now inside his body. Tai instantly starts thrusting his penis deep inside of Takato. Takato gasp as it quickly turn into moans as he felt Tai’s penis moving deep inside his body. Tai is moving at a steady pace as he thrusts his penis deeper & deeper into Takato until he gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Takato. Takato whimper as he felt Tai’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly wrap itself around Tai’s penis. Tai whimper as he felt Takato’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound sweet Takato. Takato moans quickly turn into whimpers as he felt Tai’s penis moving a lot faster & deeper into his body. Tai is using every ounce of his strength to thrust himself deeper into Takato until his sexual excitement got the best of him as he deeply moan as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Takato. Takato continues to whimper as he felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Takato to deeply moan as he release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Tai would let go of Takato’s ankles as they flop down onto Nate’s bedroom floor as Tai slowly lay on top of Takato’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both pass out. While they both remain out cold, Tai’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Takato’s anus the rest of Tai’s boy milk oozes right on out of Takato’s anus as it leak right onto Nate’s bedroom floor. Once they both woke up, Tai slowly got up off of Takato’s body as he stood back up onto his feet as he sat down in Nate’s chair again. Takato slowly woke up as he took his time to get back up onto his feet.

Takato: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Tai.

Tai: You’re welcome & if you don’t mind, I would like to have sex Nate first.

Takato: You go right ahead. I’ll let Nate know that you want him.

Tai: Thank you, Takato plus you might want to put something on, so that Nate doesn’t freak out.

Takato: Good idea.

Takato quickly grabs his underwear as he puts them on than opens Nate’s bedroom door as he close it behind him as he heads downstairs where Nate is continue watching TV. Once Takato got downstairs, he appear right in front of Nate as Nate felt his face turning red from the sight of seeing Takato in his underwear.

Nate: Yes.

Takato: Sorry about this, but Tai Kamiya said that he wants to have sex with you right now.

Nate: Okay. Would you like to watch TV?

Takato: Yes please.

Nate got up off of the couch as Takato got Nate’s place. Nate decided that both boy’s must be thirsty as he decided to give them some nice cold milk as he went to the refrigerator as he grabs 2 bottles of ice cold milk as he went back into the living room & hand one over to Takato as he then went upstairs towards his bedroom wondering what he’ll find. Once Nate opens his bedroom door, he was shock to see how much boy milk was on his bedroom floor as he then notice that Tai was completely naked sitting in his chair as Nate handed him a bottle of nice cold milk.

Nate: Here you go. You must be thirsty after what you & Takato did.

Tai: I sure am. Thank you very much, Nate.

Tai uncap his bottle as he chug down the icy cold milk. Once the milk was gone, Tai let out a sigh of relief as he felt full again.

Tai: Thank you for that delicious milk.

Nate: It was nothing. Takato said that you’re ready to have sex with me.

Tai: That’s right. If you don’t mind, I would like for you to give a blowjob right now.

Nate: Okay. No probably. Is it alright if I leave my clothes while I suck you?

Tai: I don’t have a problem with that.

Nate was about to walk over to Tai when Tai had an idea.

Tai: Would it be alright if I come over to you?

Nate: Sure.

Tai got up off of Nate’s chair as he walks closer to Nate. Nate felt his face getting even redder as he was now staring at Tai’s cute hot penis. Nate took a deep breath as he slowly uses his lips to grab a hold of Tai’s penis. Tai gasp as he felt Nate’s warm soft lips touching his penis then let out a bigger gasp as he felt his penis being devoured as it now inside of Nate’s mouth. Nate firmly wraps his lips around Tai’s penis as Tai places his hands on Nate’s head as he starts thrusting his penis in & out of Nate’s mouth while Nate is sucking away at Tai’s penis. Nate is enjoying sucking away at Tai’s penis while feeling it moving inside his mouth. Tai whimpers of the enjoyment of thrusting his penis in & out of Nate’s mouth as he releases his pre-cum inside of Nate’s mouth. Nate tasted Tai’s pre-cum as he sucks even more of Tai’s penis. Tai is now moaning on the top of his lungs as he kept on thrusting his penis into Nate’s mouth until he the hotness of his penis overwhelmed him as scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Nate’s mouth. Nate felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once he got done squirting his load into Nate’s mouth, Tai slowly pulls his penis out of Nate’s mouth.

Tai: How was it, Nate?

Nate: It was delicious. I can’t wait to feel it from the other end.

Tai: You want to start right now?

Nate: Of course, but this time we do on my bed.

Nate got back up onto his feet as he grabs Tai’s wrist & pull him over to Nate’s bed. Once they got to Nate’s bed, Nate instantly starts stripping off all of his clothes in front of Tai. Tai felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Once Nate has removed all of his clothes, he was completely naked in front of Tai. Tai couldn’t believe how hot Nate looks in the nude. Nate then got onto his bed as he slowly lifts his legs up into the air as he’s showing Tai his anus. Tai felt his face getting even redder as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at Nate’s anus. Tai got onto Nate’s bed as he quickly position his penis right at Nate’s anus. Nate gasps as he felt the tip of Tai’s penis touching his anus. Nate slowly places his legs back down onto his bed as Tai slowly lies on top of Nate’s body silky body. Once they both comfortable, Tai slowly start thrusting himself into Nate. Nate whimper as he felt Tai’s penis trying to enter his anus then let out a loud gasp as he Tai’s penis ripping through anus as it now entering his body. Tai couldn’t believe that he got his penis inside of Nate as he continues to thrusting. Nate gasps quickly into whimpers as he felt Tai’s penis moving in his body as Tai’s pace is speeding up. Nate quickly looks up at Tai as he saw him sweating. Tai then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Nate. Nate whimper a bit louder as he felt Tai’s pre-cum entering his body quickly tenses up & his anus sealed it entrance with Tai’s penis still inside. Tai whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed by Nate’s anus, but kept on pounding away at Nate. Nate quickly grabs his blankets on his bed as he felt Tai’s penis going even deeper into his body as the excitement causes Tai to scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Nate. Nate let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Nate to shake then allowing him to squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Tai’s body. Once the both were done, Tai slowly pull his penis out of Nate’s anus as Nate let out a gasp as he no longer felt Tai’s penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak right onto his bed.

Nate: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Tai Kamiya.

Tai: You’re absolutely welcome, Nate Adams. Is it alright if I give you a blowjob right now?

Nate: Go right ahead.

Tai slid his body down as he was now face to face with Nate’s penis. Tai would see some boy milk on Nate’s penis. Tai took a big deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Nate’s penis. Nate gasps as he felt the head of his penis going inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai slowly sucks the rest of Nate’s penis into his mouth as he then firmly wraps his lips around it as he starts bobbing his head up & down while sucking away at Nate’s penis. Nate is moaning on the top of his lungs while also feeling Tai’s warm soft lips moving up & down on his penis. Tai couldn’t believe how warm & soft Nate’s penis is as he sucks more & more of Nate’s penis. Nate then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai tasted Nate’s pre-cum as he sucks even more of Nate’s penis into his mouth. Tai is bobbing his head even faster as he felt his lips pulling on the skin of Nate’s penis. Nate whimpers is now turning into deep breathing gasps as he could feel Tai’s lips pulling the skin of his penis. Nate is tossing & turning all over his bed from the extreme excitement as it causes to him to deeply moan as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai’s mouth. Tai felt the flow of Nate’s boy milk entering his mouth as he slowly took big gulps as he swallow all of it. Once Nate was done, Tai slowly pull his lips off of Nate’s penis. Nate let out a big sigh of relief as he was happy that his penis was free from Tai’s warm hot mouth.

Tai: Are you alright, Nate?

Nate: I’m fine. Just a bit drained from having back to back orgasms.

Tai: Would you like something to drink?

Nate: Sure. Would you like some lemonade?

Tai: Oh yeah!

Tai got off of Nate’s bed as he went downstairs naked to Nate’s kitchen to grab himself & Nate some lemonade. Once Tai open the refrigerator as he spotted 2 can of lemonade. He grabs them as he quietly sneak back upstairs while letting Takato continue watching TV. Tai successfully got back into Nate’s bedroom as he handed one of the lemonades over to Nate. Tai sat down on Nate’s bed as Nate sat up on his bed as he then move to the edge of his bed next to Tai. They both pop open their cans as they both chug down their ice cold lemonade. They both let out a big sigh as they both felt refresh after drinking their drinks. Once both of their cans were empty, they toss them onto Nate’s floor as they both were to finish what they’ve started. They both scooted their bodies back onto Nate’s bed as they both as Tai lays flat on his stomach on Nate’s bed. Nate slowly lay on top of Tai’s back as he quickly position his penis right at Tai’s anus. Tai gasp as he felt the head of Nate’s penis touching his anus. Once Nate lies completely on top of Tai’s back, he slowly starts thrusting himself into Tai. Tai whimpers as he felt his anus being forced open by Nate’s penis then let out a big gasp as he felt Nate’s penis slowly sliding right on through as it now inside of Tai. Tai is breathing a bit heavily as his is slowly accepting Nate’s penis, but Nate instantly start thrusting it into Tai. Tai is breathing heavily as he let out a gasp every time he felt Nate’s penis moving inside his body. Nate can’t get over how warm & soft Tai’s skin is he kept on humping him while his penis is moving deeper & deeper into Tai’s body. As Nate continues to hump Tai, he let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Tai. Tai whimper as he felt Nate’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly wrap itself around Nate’s penis. Nate whimpers as he felt Tai’s anus squeezing on his penis, but continues to hump him. Nate is gasping as he’s thrusting faster while his penis is going even deeper. Tai continues to breathe heavily until Nate moans on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai. Tai let out a big gasp as he felt Nate’s boy milk entering his body as it shakes while accepting Nate’s load, but it would be too much as Tai scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously fire his white hot gooey cum in between his body & Nate’s bed. Once they both got done, they both faint. While they remain out cold, Nate’s penis slowly shrink as it slide right on out of Tai’s anus then the rest of Nate’s load slowly oozes its way out of Tai as it drip on down Tai’s butt cheeks & onto Nate’s bed. Tai would be the first one to wake up as he discovers that Nate was still sleeping as he slowly moves his body without waking Nate up. Tai slowly got Nate off of his body as he gently lay Nate on his back on his bed as he place Nate’s head on his pillow. Tai got off of Nate’s bed as he quickly rush over to his clothes & put on his underwear as he quietly left Nate’s bedroom & tiptoe downstairs as Takato continues to watch TV. Tai quietly got behind the couch as then leap & jump onto as it startled Takato half to death.

Takato: Don’t cool dude!

Tai: Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Takato: It’s okay. Did Nate like having sex with you?

Tai: I would say so, but he’s asleep right now.

Takato: Oh boy! I think we should let him rest.

After agreeing that Nate needs his rest, Tai & Takato would watch TV together, but after an hour and a half went by, they both wonder if Nate is awake as Takato decided that he should be the one going & that he hasn’t had sex with him yet.

Tai: You might want to bring him something to drink once he wakes up.

Takato: Good idea. Thanks, Tai.

Takato would go over to the refrigerator as he discovers some orange juice as he grabs 2 medium size bottles. Takato close the refrigerator door as he quietly tiptoe upstairs then quietly makes his way back into Nate’s bedroom as he was shock to see that Nate was still fast asleep, but more shock to see how beautiful Nate looks in the nude. Takato quietly place the bottles of orange juice onto the floor as he slowly removes his underwear then steps out of them as he was now completely naked in front of a sleeping Nate in Nate’s bedroom. Takato slowly got closer as Nate continues to sleep away. Takato close got onto Nate’s bed as he wonder if Nate would wake up if he puts his penis inside of Nate’s mouth. Takato slowly move his body around as he got into position to do a 69. Takato felt a bit scared, but knew that this might be the only way to wake Nate up. Takato took a deep breath as he slowly inserts his penis inside of Nate’s mouth. Takato let out a quiet gasp as he felt his penis going inside of Nate’s mouth. Takato got a closer look at Nate’s penis & couldn’t believe how cute it was. Takato took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around Nate’s penis as he then firmly wraps them around Nate’s penis. Takato slowly starts sucking away at Nate’s penis as he slowly bobbing his head up & down. After finding a rhythm, Takato continues his pace when he felt something sucking on his penis as he quickly realize that it was Nate as Nate has woken up from feeling his penis being suck by Takato’s warm hot mouth. Nate & Takato continue to suck each other as they both release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Nate & Takato continue to suck each other as their mouths as moving even faster until they both couldn’t believe the sexual pressure as they both squirted their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths at the exact same time. They both felt each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both took big gulps as they swallow each other’s load. Once they both were done, they slowly remove their lips away from each other’s penises as Takato slowly rolls right off of Nate’s body.

Takato: Sorry for what I did, Nate.

Nate: It’s okay. I kinda like doing a 69 with you. You’re nice & sweet.

Takato: Really!

Takato felt his face turning bright red.

Takato: Oh! I almost forgot. I brought you up some orange juice just in case you were thirsty.

Nate: I sure am. Let’s get something to drink then we can continue having sex with each other.

Takato: I like that plan.

Nate & Takato quickly move their bodies off of Nate’s bed as they head over where Takato place the orange juice bottles at. Once they both grab their bottles, they uncap their lids as they both chug down every ounce of orange juice from their bottles. Once the bottles were empty, both Nate & Takato let out a big sigh as they felt full.

Nate: Thank you for bringing up a bottle of orange juice for me, Takato.

Takato: Don’t mention it & Tai was worry because you haven’t woken up after he & you had sex.

Nate: Oh! Sorry about that & thank you & Tai for your concern.

Takato: Are you ready to finish what we started?

Nate: Absolutely. May I pound you first then you can pound me.

Takato: I really like the sound of that.

Takato & Nate place the empty orange juice bottles on Nate’s floor as they both got back onto Nate’s bed. Nate would sit down on his bed as spread his legs apart as Takato squat down into a squatting position as he gasp as he felt the head of Nate’s penis touching his anus. Takato took his time as he slowly places his hands onto Nate’s shoulder as he slowly lowers himself down as he whimpers while feeling his anus ripping itself open as he felt himself sliding down onto Nate’s penis. Takato let out big breathtaking gasps as he now has Nate’s penis inside of him. Takato & Nate look at each other as Takato lean in & start making out with Nate as he slowly bounces his body up & down while his anus is sliding up & down on Nate’s penis. Nate whimper into Takato’s mouth as he felt Takato’s anus sliding up & down on his penis as he decided to let Takato do whatever he wants. Takato kept on bouncing away at Nate’s penis when Nate gasps into Takato’s mouth as he releases his pre-cum inside of Takato. Takato gasp into Nate’s mouth as he felt Nate’s pre-cum entering his body as his anus quickly sealed its entrance as he continues to ride Nate’s penis. Nate gasps even more into Takato’s mouth as he felt Takato’s anus squeezing his penis to death while still feeling it moving. Nate tries his best to endure it, but the pressure was too much as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Takato’s mouth as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Takato. Takato stops bouncing as he felt the flow of Nate’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Takato to release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Nate’s body. Once they both were done, Takato slowly lift himself up off of Nate’s penis as he moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Nate’s boy milk dripping out of his anus as it drips onto Nate’s bed.

Takato: Sorry about that.

Nate: It’s okay. I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to ride your penis as well.

Takato: Of course you can, but let’s do it in a different position.

Nate: Agree.

Nate & Takato quickly move around as Takato is now laying flat on his back on Nate’s bed while Nate is on his knees as he’s positions his anus right above Takato’s penis. Nate slowly lowers himself down as he gasp as he felt the tip of Takato’s penis touching his anus. Takato quickly extend his hands out towards Nate as Nate grabs a hold of them. Nate took a deep breath as he whimpers then let out a big gasp as he felt Takato’s penis entering his body. Nate is breathing heavily as he recollects himself. Once he felt better, Nate clamp his hand tightly against Takato’s as he slowly bounces up & down on Takato’s penis. Takato starts moaning as he felt Nate’s anus sliding up & down on his penis. Nate is feeling comfortable as he steady pick up speed as he starts to moan. Takato’s moans turn into deep breaths as he then gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Nate. Nate gasp as he felt Takato’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus squeeze even tighter around Takato’s penis. Takato gasp as he felt Nate’s anus squeezing on his penis to death as it continues to slide up & down on it. Takato is breathing faster & faster until his body couldn’t believe the pressure of Nate’s anus squeezing on his penis as he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Nate. Nate stops bouncing as he felt Takato’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Nate to moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Takato’s chest & stomach. Takato was surprise to feel Nate’s warm hot boy milk on his body. Once they both were done, Nate & Takato slowly release their hands as Nate slowly lifts himself up off of Nate’s penis as he let out a sigh of relief, but quickly moans as he felt Takato’s boy milk oozing right out of his anus as it drip straight down onto Takato’s body.

Nate: I’m so sorry, Takato.

Takato: You’re fine, Nate. I think we need to take nap, so we can feel better.

Nate: Okay.

Nate slowly lay on top of Takato’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both slowly drift to sleep. After 2 hours went by, Nate & Takato slowly woke up as they both look at each other & smile.

Takato: Hello handsome.

Nate: Hello cutie.

Takato: Do you think that we should check up on Tai?

Nate: Yeah plus I think we better bring our clothes down because we’re all going to take a bath or shower together.

Takato: Okay.

Nate slowly got off of Takato’s body as they both move off of Nate’s bed as they both put their underwear on then gathers up all of their clothes including Tai’s. They both quietly sneak downstairs to see what Tai is doing. Once they got done, they both were shock to see Tai fast asleep on Nate’s couch as Nate turn the TV off while Takato would wake Tai up.

Takato: Wake up sleepy head.

Tai let out a big yawn as he stretches his arms.

Tai: What time is it?

Takato: It’s almost 5 o’ clock.

Nate: I decided that we all need a bath or shower to wash away all of this stickiness off of our bodies before my parents comes home.

Tai: I have an idea.

Takato: What is it?

Tai: Why don’t we all have a threesome while clean each other in the bathroom!

Takato: I like it. What do you think, Nate?

Nate: Okay, but after this we all to be clean or I’ll kick you guys out.

Tai & Takato: Deal!!!

Tai hop off the couch as all 3 boys head towards the bathroom. Once inside, Takato & Nate drop all of their clothes as they all soon strip out of their underwear as they all naked. Takato decide that he wants to make the first move, so he would lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor as Tai & Nate were surprise.

Takato: I really love having sex with you, Nate Adams, so please pound me.

Nate: Okay.

Nate slowly lay on top of Takato’s body as he quickly reinserts his penis back into Takato. Takato gasp as he felt Nate’s penis reentering his body as Tai quickly got down onto his knees as he reinserts his penis back into Nate. Nate gasp as he felt Tai’s penis reentering his body as Tai then places his hands onto Nate’s hips as he starts pounding Nate which causes Nate’s penis to move inside of Takato. Nate launch himself towards Takato as they both press their lips against each other as they let Tai do all of the hard work. Nate & Takato are deeply tongue kissing each other as Tai kept on thrusting himself forward into Nate as it causes Nate’s body to thrust forward into Takato. Tai gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Nate which causes Nate to gasp into Takato’s mouth as Nate releases his pre-cum inside of Takato as it causes Takato to gasp as he release his pre-cum onto his body. Nate’s body starts tensing up as it causes his anus to seal its entrance with Tai’s penis still inside while Takato’s body also starts tensing up as he felt his anus sealing its entrance up with Nate’s penis still inside as it cause Nate to gasp into Takato’s mouth. Tai whimpers as he kept on pounding away at Nate which causes Nate to continue to pound Takato. Tai then moans on the top of his lungs as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Nate. Nate whimpers into Takato’s mouth as he felt Tai’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers Nate to viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Takato. Takato moan into Nate’s mouth as he felt the flow of Nate’s boy milk entering his body as the excitement causes Takato unleash his white hot gooey cum in between his & Nate’s bodies. Once they all were done, Tai slowly remove his hands from Nate’s hips then slowly pull his penis out of Nate’s anus then slowly stand back up onto his feet. Nate gasp into Takato’s mouth as he no longer felt Tai’s penis inside his body, but would whimper into Takato’s mouth as he felt the flow of Tai’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the bathroom floor. Nate & Takato decide to remain where they were at as they both slowly remove their lips away from each other as Nate lay his head onto Takato’s shoulder as Nate felt no more of Tai’s boy milk oozing out of his anus. While Nate & Takato were resting, Nate’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out as Takato gasp then whimpers as he felt the flow of Nate’s boy milk oozing out of his body as it leak straight onto the bathroom floor. Once they both felt better, Nate slowly remove himself off of Takato’s body as he slowly stood back up onto his feet he then extend his hand out towards Takato as help pull him back up onto his feet.

Tai: What do you think of that wild threesome, Nate?

Nate: It sure was wild, but I liked it. I enjoyed when you force me to thrust myself into Takato.

Takato: I agree. I loved that plus I love our tongue kissing.

Tai: Do you think that you can handle one more wild threesome pounding, Nate?

Nate: Heck yeah! I’m ready whenever you guys are.

Tai: Shall we get started, Takato?

Takato: Absolutely!

Tai quickly lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor as Nate quickly lay on top of Tai’s body as Nate quickly reinsert his penis back inside of Tai. Tai gasp as he felt Nate’s penis reentering his body as Tai quickly wrap his arms & legs around Nate’s body as Nate use every ounce of strength to get himself & Tai up off of the bathroom floor as Nate is now up on his feet as Tai wraps his arms around Nate’s neck while Nate uses his arms to hold up Tai’s legs. Takato slowly got behind of Nate as he reinserts his penis back inside of Nate. Nate gasps as he felt Takato’s penis back inside his body. Takato would now be the one using all of his strength to thrust his penis deep inside of Nate which causes Nate’s penis to thrust deep inside of Tai. Tai lean forward as he starts making out with Nate while being pounded by him. Takato continues to pound Nate which causes Nate to pound Tai. Tai & Nate are swamp their tongues deep inside of each other mouths. Takato gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Nate. Nate whimper into Tai’s mouths as he felt Takato’s pre-cum entering his body as it easily tenses up & his anus wrap itself around Takato’s penis as causes Takato to gasp. Nate felt his penis releasing pre-cum inside of Tai as it causes Tai to gasp inside of Nate’s mouth as he felt his penis dripping some of its pre-cum onto his body. Takato would start thrusting a bit harder as his penis to go even deeper into Nate which causes Nate’s penis to go even deeper into Tai. All 3 boys felt their legs shaking as Takato moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Nate. Nate gasp into Tai’s mouth as he felt the flow of Takato’s boy milk entering his body as it causes his body to squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tai. Tai whimper into Nate’s mouth as he felt the rush of Nate’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers his body to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they all were done squirting, Takato slowly pulls his penis out of Nate’s anus as Nate gasp into Tai’s mouth then moans as he felt Takato’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the bathroom floor. Once all of Takato’s boy milk ooze out of Nate’s anus, Nate wonders how he’s going to get Tai off as Takato help them. Tai & Nate slowly remove their lips away from each other as Takato grabs a hold of Tai’s wrist as Tai unwraps his arms around Nate’s neck as he slowly fell backwards as Nate still got a hold of Tai’s legs. While all of this is happening, Tai gasp as he felt Nate’s penis slip out of his anus then moans as he felt Nate’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the bathroom floor. Once Tai’s anus was empty, Nate & Takato slowly place Tai back onto the bathroom floor as Tai slowly moves himself around as he got back up onto his feet.

Nate: Wow! Thank you guys so much for that wonderful threesome.

Tai & Takato: You’re welcome.

Nate: I wish that I could get back at Eddie.

Tai: You can.

Nate: What do you mean?

Takato: Can you have other boys come to Eddie’s place & have them have sex with Eddie.

Tai: Like what he did today. He made us to have sex with you, Nate.

Nate: How do I do this?

Tai: Leave that to us.

Takato: All you have to do is pick the boys that you want Eddie to have sex with.

Nate: Awesome. Thank you so much you guys, but I think it’s now time for all of us to get clean up.

Tai: Good idea.

Takato: Can I soak in the tub with you, Nate?

Nate: You & Tai can join me in the bathtub & we all can get clean.

Once all 3 boys enter the bathtub, they all help each other get clean. After 30 minutes in the hot steamy bathtub, they all emerge from the tub feeling like fresh clean boys, but were now feeling sleeping as they all put their underwear back on as they all gather up their own clothes as they exit the bathroom & head back upstairs to Nate’s bedroom as Nate pull out a massive sleeping mat as Nate slept in the middle as Tai is on the right & Takato is on the left as Nate would never ever forget this experience.


End file.
